The present invention relates to stretch-reducing tubular stock by rolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,121 of common assignee discloses a stretch-reducing rolling mill with a plurality of stand locations, wherein the speed of the rolls in the first m locations are lowered prior to entry of the stock to be rolled as compared with the speed during rolling, whereby the relative speed reduction is highest at the first stand and the smaller the farther a stand location is removed from the entrance to the train of rolls. As the tubular stock enters, the speed of the rolls in the individual locations is increased to normal operating speed dependent on the passing of the front section of the stock through several of the stands. The purpose of this procedure is to shorten the length of the front section that remains thicker than the remainder of the rolled stock. The above identified patent gives further details as to the changes in rotational speed of the rolls in the several locations.